Hot Race at Chillicothe
Hot Race at Chillicothe is the first segment of the eighth episode of Wacky Races, and the fifteenth race overall. Summary Racing to Chillicothe, Ohio, The Surplus Six uses its cannon to shoot corks into The Turbo Terrific's tailpipe, exploding the engine compartment. Professor Pat Pending tries to pass with Seven-League Boot Power. Sergeant Blast fires a bubblegum cannonball at him, but The Convert-a-Car's propeller blows it back, covering the Surplus Six in a sticky wad, and takes the lead. The Bouldermobile comes to a stop with a flat tire. As the racers cross a bridge, Dick Dastardly's latest plan backfires, sending him into the river. Penelope Pitstop stops for lunch, sharing her deep-dish chuckleberry pie with Peter Perfect, but when he hits a bump it flies out of her hands and smacks Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear. The Bulletproof Bomb takes the lead, but The Buzzwagon saws it in half horizontally. The Ant Hill Mob carries the top half and takes a shortcut over a cliff to catch up with the bottom, but lands on the Turbo Terrific instead. They hurry to the front to reunite their vehicle. To stop the Mob, Dastardly steals a police car and chases them. They duck into a boys' baseball game and disguise themselves as players, and when the policeman chases the car thieves, Dastardly and Muttley don baseball uniforms, too. Meanwhile, when The Slag Brothers pass The Creepy Coupe, The Gruesome Twosome shift into Stormy Weather and zap the Bouldermobile to pieces. The brothers grab the raincloud, beat it into submission, and drive away on it. As the Mob and the do-badders keep up their baseball act, Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth and The Slag Brothers join the game as well. Sawtooth gnaws down a tree for a bat and Rufus hits the ball right through Dastardly's glove. The Slags club the ball to pieces. When the policeman takes the field, the racers get back on the road. The Convert-a-Car uses Bow-and-Arrow Power to shoot ahead, lifting the body off The Crimson Haybaler's chassis. Dastardly and Muttley dress as a woman and her baby to distract the others for more sabotage, which again backfires. Near the finish line, a rockslide blocks the road, but the Professor uses a pool cue gadget to knock the stones away then returns to Seven-League Boots. Sergeant Blast tries the bubblegum again, but overshoots, landing his shot in the road where the Professor gets stuck, and the Surlus Six takes the win. Finishing Order # The Army Surplus Special # The Compact Pussycat # The Boulder Mobile Goofs * When the Buzzwagon buzzes through the Bulletproof Bomb, the announcer calls Sawtooth "Buzzsaw". * In the shot of Pat Pending activating arrow power, his arm has Dastardly's sleeve. Gallery wr hot 1.jpg wr hot 2.jpg wr hot 3.jpg wr hot 4.jpg wr hot 5.jpg wr hot 6.jpg wr hot 7.jpg wr hot 8.jpg wr hot 9.jpg wr hot 10.jpg wr hot 11.jpg wr hot 12.jpg wr hot 13.jpg wr hot 14.jpg wr hot 15.jpg wr hot 16.jpg wr hot 17.jpg wr hot 18.jpg wr hot 19.jpg wr hot 20.jpg wr hot 21.jpg wr hot 22.jpg wr hot 23.jpg wr hot 24.jpg wr hot 25.jpg wr hot 26.jpg wr hot 27.jpg wr hot 28.jpg wr hot 29.jpg Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse